1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a lock structure. Particularly, the present invention relates to a lock structure for securing an electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Consumer electronic products have played an important role in modern life; moreover, because of fast modern lifestyle and the demand for instant information, portable electronic products have become one of the essentials for people. However, because of higher unit price and easy realizable characteristics, the possibility of portable electronic products being stolen accordingly increases.
To prevent from thieves, a lock structure had been developed, such as the notebook lock, which can connect an opening or a lock hole of electronic products through its lock fastener. The lock fastener is further controlled by a lock mechanism to accomplish the locking/unlocking operation. However, when using the lock mentioned above to secure an electronic product, it is required to insert the key into the key hole to control the lock fastener or to operate unlocking/locking of the lock body; on the other hand, the unlocking or locking operation may require both hands to simultaneously operate the lock structure. Therefore, the lock structure for electronic product can be improvable in operation or design.